The present invention is generally related to a decorations and more particularly, is related to a decorative apparatus and method of manufacture.
Jars and containers of various configurations and colors are popular for decorating various settings and rooms in both commercial and residential venues. Theses decorative jars and containers are typically displayed either empty or containing a variety of items. Empty containers are typically displayed for their unique color, shape, or the like. Empty containers can also easily be used to support a candle in the opening of the jar or container to add an extra decorative element. Where the container is empty there is no need to keep the container closed and sealed.
Decorative jars and containers displayed with contents inside can contain a variety of items. One popular item to display inside a jar or container is food products, such as pasta, fruits, vegetables, herbs, combinations thereof, or the like. Where non-perishable, or essentially non-perishable, goods are used, such as, for example, pasta or dried herbs, it is not critical that the container remain closed and sealed shut. Therefore, a candle can be positioned in an opening of the container, as desired, without jeopardizing the contents therein.
Where perishable goods are disposed within the decorative container, including but not limited to fruits, vegetables, or the like, care must be taken to preserve the food products therein. As such, food products in these containers are often packed in a preservative, such as vinegar, or the like. It is also important that the container remain closed and sealed. An opening of the jar or container is typically sealed with a cork or some similar stopper. Such containers are often finished with a wax or plastic coating disposed over the cork and a portion of the decorative jar for aesthetic and functional purposes. Depending on the look desired, the container can be displayed with the seal removed from a portion or all of the cork or stopper and jar or the seal can be left intact.
Unlike with empty jars and containers containing non-perishable goods, it is difficult to incorporate a source of flame, such as a candle, or the like, with decorative jars and containers containing perishable items. A mere candle alone disposed in the opening in lieu of the cork or stopper can introduce air to the perishable products disposed within the jar and accelerate the decomposition process. It is also undesirable to pack the perishable products in oil or another flammable fluid into which a wick can be introduced, because oil does not sufficiently preserve the perishable goods. Additionally, the amount of fluid inside the jar decreases as the fluid is burned, thereby accelerating the decomposition process and creating undesirable visual appearances.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a decorative apparatus and method of manufacture. Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the apparatus can be implemented as follows. A decorative apparatus comprises a primary container defined by an upper portion and a lower portion. The primary container has an opening defined in the upper portion. A secondary container comprises a cap and a reservoir body extending therefrom. The secondary container is suspendedly disposed within the primary container such that the secondary container is sealingly engaged to the opening of the primary container, and the reservoir body of the secondary container extends toward the lower portion of the primary container. A reservoir access aperture is disposed in the cap.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention can also be viewed as providing methods of manufacturing a decorative apparatus. In this regard, one embodiment of such a method, among others, can be broadly summarized by the following steps: providing a primary container having an upper portion with an opening and a lower portion; providing a secondary container having a cap and a reservoir body extending therefrom; and providing a reservoir access aperture disposed in the cap of the secondary container. The secondary container is configured to fit inside the primary container in a sealed and suspended manner.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.